Pirate BTT x Reader: A New Start
by mme2100
Summary: Another hetalia fic!I posted it before but because it is a x reader, it got taken off. I like the feedback so I decided to post it again. Not fair! Just because a story is in second person it isn't considered a fanfic! I want to try and convince the heads of to change that guidline, but I have a feeling that just emailing them won't change it.
1. Chapter 1

Pirate!Bad Touch TrioxReader

[Note: Takes place in 1650's]

The sun came in through the window, carrying the scent of the nearby ocean from your portside city. Your parents and three younger siblings were out. You sigh staring into space, your brows subconsciously furrowing. You looked as if you were trying to burn a hole through the fabric of your more casual riding dress.

"What's wrong?" your twin brother asked, worry spread across his face. He always knew how you felt, and you knew how he felt. 'It must be twin-lepathy' you figure. But he was right as always; all of both of your friends were coming over to hang out, but it was the first time that you were going to see your ex boyfriend since you two broke up. It was going to be really awkward and you more than half hoped that he wouldn't come. "You're not thinking about that lying bastard, are you _?" Your brother, (brother's name), was quite protective of you, and he hated (boyfriend's name) for cheating on you. You would be 16 in about a month (the near approaching winter), so it was pretty much your first broken heart.

"It's just going to be really awkward, is all." you reply.

"Well, maybe he did the world a favor and killed himself." (B/n) scoffed. You rolled your eyes, extremely violent and perverted comments were nothing strange at your house, and this one wasn't too violent so you let it go and just smiled at your brother's attempt to cheer you up. The door sounded a knock as all of your friends filed in to the family room. You all talked for a while, laughing; it was a lot less awkward than you expected. You could tell that (b/n) was a lot more relaxed, again twin-lepathy. Your parents and siblings got home a little bit ago and all joined in the conversation except for the youngest two. You hear the front door (which was in the same room) kick open. Three men walk in, their clothes giving the secret away. They were pirates. Your friends and siblings huddled together in a small group for protection. One with long wavy blonde hair walked to your father, holding the long blade of a sword to his neck. Meanwhile, one with green eyes walked over doing the same to your mother as she started crying.

"Vell, lookie-lookie at all ze stuff." The third pirate with snow white hair and burning red eyes said, his German accent showing through.

"And ze pretty mademoiselle zat Tony 'as over zere." The blonde pirate said gesturing to your mother. This lighted a fire of confidence inside of you, and you did something very… very… very… stupid.

"Leave us alone!" you scream at the top of your lungs. But your scream wasn't filled with fear like most screams from a young lady would be, at least in this situation; instead it was filled with pure rage and command. Bad idea, because you _don't_ command pirates. All of them turn to you an amused look on each of their faces.

"Looks like ve have a fighter!" the albino mocked as he walked over to you. Your twin stood up to defend you but a blade was placed at his neck before he could speak. "Don't do anything stupid, kid" the silver haired pirate said as he lowered the sharp edge slightly. "I am Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt, that is Captain Francis Bonnefoy, and that is Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." he said motioning to each pirate accordingly. You introduce yourself and your brother, receiving nods from all three.

"Vell _, you definitely have spirit! But can you fight; you must because no one is stupid enough to challenge a pirate and not be able to _win_ a fight." Gilbert said smugly. You stared at you feet, _you_ were apparently stupid enough. A little grunt of satisfaction echoed in his through as he grabbed your wrist.

"Don't touch me!" you yelled, "or I'll take that damned sword of yours and cut off every limb until you bleed to death!" there were multiple things wrong with what you just said.

[A] You were a lady, and just cursed.

[B] You were a lady, and just yelled a very violent threat.

[C] You did both of these things to a _pirate_!

'Mouth, why can't you be quiet?' you begged yourself. The threat made him laugh a little, but it was clear he was not amused. He moved the blade horizontally across your throat and leaned close to your face.

"Vat vill you do now frau?" You should have been scared, but something in his smoldering eyes made you feel less intimidated. He smiled and replaced his blade, "Let's make a deal frau; if you come vith me, learn to fight, and become a member of mien awesome crew… I vill leave all you family and positions alone. If you don't, zen I vill tie you up and kill all your family and friends in front of your eyes. Zen I vill let Francis have his way with you, take everything you own, and burn you house to ze ground. Your choice." He said with a smug smile. You nod your understanding, like you even had a choice at this point. You turn to give your brother a hug. Part of you had a secret though, and he knew it.

"I won't forget you, I promise!" you say stepping back.

"Gut, now go put on a pair of your brother's casual clothes." he ordered. You did as he said and came back. He motioned with his finger for you to walk forward. Once you were close, he undid your hair so that the (h/c) locks fell on your shoulders. He cut off your sleeves and your pants so that they were just below your knee. He tosses the cloth to the side, saying that they would have gotten in the way.

"Allons-y." Francis said as he started towards the door. "Chère, it would not be smart to scream." He said his eyes seeming truly concerned for you.

"Si chica, please don't. We don't like hurting people but you are sometimes forced if a situation gets out of hand. You understand?" he pleaded. You nodded and walked quietly. Once you were crossing a field, a fair distance from your house, Francis and Antonio shoot you a confused look. You were smiling.

"What?" you question knowing very well what confused them.

"You're smiling chica." Antonio said sounding quite baffled. You stop in your footsteps, bringing the others back to stand in front of you. Once you had their attention your smile widened. 'Well cat's mostly out of the bag' you think.

"Thank you." You said simply. All three stared with furrowed brows as you said these two words. "When I was there I had to act all ladylike. I wasn't allowed to do anything fun or adventurous. It was an absolute prison! I'm glad that I left with you guys instead of being married off to a man I don't know, and forcing the same miserable life onto my daughter!" All that you said was true, you weren't ladylike, and you hated cooking and cleaning. But you loved to fight! Your twin brother was the only one who knew how you felt, that, you knew was why he didn't try to stop you. At these words they all smiled,

"Welcome to the crew!" they all chirped in perfect unison. They went on to explain that the only rules are the orders of your captains and laid down a list of personal rules that were supposed to keep you from getting raped.

"You know, I can actually fight. Both with swords and my fists; my brother taught me everything he learned trying to make my life a little less boaring." This seemed to spark a slight interest in all of their eyes.

"Now all you have to do is learn to drink! Zen you'll be just like ze rest of ze crew kesesese!" Gilbert and the others laughed.

"I can do that too… and I often get scolded for my language." you say almost shyly. All their mouths drop, utterly shocked.

"I told you that I'm not very ladylike!" you defended.

"Kesesese~" Gilbert laughed, "You're now one of the four most awesome people ever!" Antonio put his arms around everyone similar to a group hug, to show you who the 'four most awesome people' were. You blush and laugh, walking arm in arm with them to the ships. You would miss your brother, but you were sure you could send letters home; plus he was happy with that kind of polite life. Now that you were here, you could both be happy!

"Even if you can protect yourself chère, be careful. Our crew is generally good 'earted but zey are still pirates, brains will be a better defense zan brawn." Francis said as you all neared the ship, all laughter now a serious tone.

"And you're a part of ze crew, so just because your friendly vith ze captains don't zink zat you can disrespect orders. Ve vill introduce you to our brothers, zey vill show you ze ropes." Gilbert said in the same serious tone. You pause and look up to see all three stares burning into you.

"Don't worry, I'll work as hard as the rest of the crew!" you said determination making your words all the more intense. They all chuckled a little and led you on to the boat. Immediately lots of stares and whistles turned your direction. You did your best to ignore the attention until you heard one very loud comment.

"Looks like the capins' got themselves a bed warmer!" a pirate with blonde hair and deep chestnut eyes said. That was the last straw! You spin, scarlet face and voice blaring.

"If you have somthin' ta say, then come and say it to my face; you giant coward!" 'What did Francis say,' you thought 'brains instead of brawn; I'm such an idiot' you think. But when you look back slightly, the three captains seemed entertained by your feistiness. You turned back to see the pirate sauntering up to you.

"Well what would your name be, and your business on the ship?" he asked smugly.

"I am _ _! I came here, of free will to work on the ship! And who are you?" you snap back at him.

"I don't believe I owe any explanation of myself to a lowly prostitute!" he retorted. You stepped closer to him threateningly.

"Call me that again, I dare you!"

"Or you'll do what exactly, moll?" The last fuse broke as you landed a giant blow across his left cheek, hard enough to draw blood from both your hand and his face.

"Or I'll kick your ass all the way to Captain Francis' ship!" you say pointing to the furthest docked vessel with 'La Rose' printed on the hull. This earned a small snicker from Antonio and Francis; Gilbert however, walked over and grabbed your wrist, spinning you to face him.

"I will not have anyone starting fights on my ship! Robert, you get the job of swabbing the quarter deck. _," he said turning his bloody gaze to you, and giving you a raw smack on the top of your head. 'At least my hair will cover the bruise' you think looking down humiliated. "I will not have you starting fights on my ship, keep it all verbal unless absolutely necessary. I know firsthand that your tongue is a sharp one; there was no need to get worked up over name calling! Your punishment will be one tough enough for a full grown man next time." he finished his public lecture. You raise your head, but not adequate to look at his eyes or face.

"Sorry Captain, it won't happen again." you reply. He nods pushing you in front of him ordering everyone back to work. You walk down a set of stairs towards a small room, the light faint so you could barely see. 'How embarrassing,' you think as you feel the top of your head throb in pain; 'He didn't have to hit me that hard!'. Right before you reach a small door, they all stop. They all give you a hug and a kiss where your head had been punished. You look up bewildered only to see three smug smiles beaming down at you.

"Nous sommes désolés, chère." Francis said.

"But if we showed any of our favoritism, it would have only proven his point." Antonio added. Trying to desperately understand must have given you a confused look. Gilbert raised your shirt just a little. They all bent down, kissing and leaving a small bruise mark along your stomach.

"Do you understand now lieb?" You were still so confused, so you shook your head a little. "Ven you are ready, you may only come to us zree for such… pleasures." he finished gesturing to the hickeys along your abdomen. You blush wildly your eyes wide with shock.

"But you better be ready soon, we won't wait forever." Francis said a rape face halfway appearing.

"I turn 16 in four weeks, please give me at least that time to get settled. It won't be before that." That was all you could manage to say. You were so confused, so much had happened. All three reluctantly nodded, and opened the door you had been standing in front of fore the past 5 minutes. Inside sat 5 boys, about your age, and one girl. They all turned to look at the three of you walking in. A tall man with slicked back blonde hair walked up to Gilbert.

"Brudder, vat have you done now?" he said his eyes flicking to you then back to the albino.

"Just picking up a new member of the awesome crew!" he said nudging you forward a little with his pale hand. You look up at the strict looking German and wave while smiling.

"Did we really need a strumpet?" he said coldly

"Why does everyone think I'm a prostitute." You asked looking at your clothes to see if they were too revealing.

"It comes viz being a girl on a boat… Sorry, I'm Ludwig." He said offering his hand with an apologetic look on his face. You nodded accepting the apology and looked to where the others were standing to come and greet you. "I am first mate of 'Die awesome Schiff' [the name of Gilbert's ship- translates to 'The awesome ship'] and Gilbert's younger brudder." You nod and turn to a boy, maybe a year younger than you, with auburn hair. It had one defiant strand of hair sticking out.

"Veee~ Bonjourno! I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli! I'm the cook on this ship." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Feli!"

"And this is my brother Lovino! He is first mate on 'El Tomate'!" he said pushing you towards a boy with brown hair and the same curl, but on the opposite side.

"Hi." he mumbled with a pout on his face as you waved and smiled at him. You turned when you felt a tap on your back. You look into another set of amber eyes.

"Nǐ hǎo, I am Yao. I am the cook on 'La rose' but I come here often so the crew can eat something besides pasta, aru~." he said laughing a little, which made his low ponytail sway slightly. You chuckled a little too and turned to see one boy still sitting at the table. You walk over and tap him on the shoulder, which made him jump and clutch a toy bear to his chest.

"Hi, I'm _." you say softly, doing your best not to scare him.

"I'm Mathew." he whispers. "And this is Kumajirou." He said holding out the bear. His violet eyes seemed really warm and sweet. "I'm first mate on 'La Rose'; and am Francis' petit frère." He smiled a little.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Mathew!" you smiled. You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn around to see a girl. She was older than you, and she had long dark hair pulled into to pigtails.

"Finally! Another girl!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around your neck. "I'm Michelle[1], and well… I can't cook really, but frère Francis lets me stay! So I sort of hang out and read, and sometimes clean." She said, her smile still glowing. The fact that she read mystified you, you made a mental note to ask for lessons. Everyone turns to face Captain Gilbert when he clears his throat;

"So you all have met _, she doesn't have a specific job so she will work where she is needed. _," he said turning his attention to you, "you will receive orders from ze zree of us and ze first mates. I trust zat zey can show you how to do ze jobs." He said smiling at the other members in the room. They all give a nod and go to their separate ships to prepare to sail. So it was just you Ludwig and Feli in the room.

"Vould you like to help ze crew set sail? I vill teach you vat to do, if you can resist punching anybody else; if not you can help Feliciano cook." you blushed a little as you thought about the earlier incident. You didn't really want to go back up there after the lecture Gilbert had given, but you could prove that you were as strong as the rest of the crew…

"I'll keep it strictly spoken." you promise.

"Okay zen, come on." he said and walked towards the stairs. As you were walking he looked sideways at you with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"So… are zey making you sleep wid all zree of zem, or just brudder." You turn and look at him flustered; your (e/c) gaze burned with fury for a second, but it ebbed to shame. You couldn't even mutter the words, so you lifted your shirt to show the three marks. He nodded his understanding, but continued to stare at you.

"They gave me a month to get settled…" you manage to whisper.

"Vell, zey aren't patient." He said matter-of-factly. You look down; you wanted to come here and they knew that, but you didn't know them and you had only had a few kisses in your whole lifetime. You didn't know what they would do to you. Yes part of you liked them; they were really good looking, but you couldn't help but fear what would happen if they decided they were done 'waiting'. Ludwig must have noticed the look of anxiety on your face. He put a large hand on your head, once you looked up at him he smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, zey are good people, for pirates anyway. Zey won't hurt you; it isn't as one-sided as you zink. Eider vay, it vill be of free vill; or maybe out of love. I know mien brudder better zan anybody; you are worrying too much." The words seemed a little cold, but you understood. They would not rape you at least, and they seemed to care from their pep talk before you came aboard. You felt a little reassured, and continued up the deck into the sunlight. People were busy doing their jobs and Gilbert was directing it all. You didn't know why but you admired all of the captains, watching everyone work along with Ludwig's words eased any worry in your heart. You were finally free from that jail! No more wearing skirts or taking worthless cooking lessons. You look up and smile at the blonde man,

"So what now?"

"Since ze wind is in our favor, raising ze sails." You followed him to the main mast, where two men were pulling on the rope to raise the sail. He brought you over to the front of the line and positioned your hands on the rope for you; he nodded his head signaling to pull. You grip the rope and start to pull, walking backwards with the other men. The rope burned at your palms, but you knew you couldn't let go; if you did, then everybody would think you weren't cut out for being a pirate. You had a point to prove and you weren't going to give up! You subconsciously started pulling as hard as you could, the sail went up a little quicker with your help and you held firm while it was set in place. After you let go of the rope you got a pat on the back from a pirate with rusty red hair.

"Not bad for a first time, lass!" he complemented. You said your thanks, and insisted that you didn't really help that much. After the small conversation was over you turned around; Ludwig was gone. 'Great! What the hell am I supposed to do?!' you wonder. Then you see the three captains talking; you thought about asking them what to do, but you had to learn how to function on your own sometime right? So you head for the kitchen and decide to find Feli. Sure enough he was there, and so was Yao.

"Hi, I didn't know what to do on deck so I came to help cook or something." you say as you walk up.

"Vee~ Yay! Hear that Yao, bella is going to help cook dinner!" he cheered.

"Good, now your ship won't have to eat pasta for the 5th time this week." Yao said as he looked at you smiling. "You agree that the crew shouldn't be eating all those carbs and need vegetables right?" he said. You nod a little then out of nowhere a recipe that you were forced to memorize popped in.

"Do you have an oven? I have an idea." You ask, Yao gives a nod,

" I do on my ship aru~, but Feliciano doesn't have one. You could come over and use it since I'm done cooking, just bring your own ingredients aru." He said, you thanked him for the kind gesture and dragged Feli to help you carry ingredients.

"Feli could you please grab the ingredients to make dough? Ill grab a few vegetables and some meat." He nods and heads over to some cabinets, piling a few things in a sack. You find some carrots and grab some of the very many potatoes. You pull some beef out of the ice box and head over to Feliciano, who was waiting with Yao to go to Francis' ship. You all talk a little on the way there, mostly about cooking.

"So how do you like it here so far veee?" Feli asked.

"It has actually been kind of fun so far!" you say thinking about the events that had happened earlier.

"Yay! Ludwig may seem a little scary, but he is a good friend. Lovino may seem a little grouchy, but he wants to be your friend too; I can tell!"

"Friends would be nice…" you say mostly to yourself. Regardless if Feli heard you or not he smiled and looked at you, opening his amber eyes briefly.

"And then you have me, Yao, Mathew, Michelle, and the Captains too." He was a little confusing so you raised an eyebrow at him. Yao chuckled a little at your face.

"He means we're your friends aru!"

"You both want to be my friends." You say, a little taken aback, but you soon were overjoyed.

"You're so cute aru!" Yao screamed as he gave you a giant panda-bear hug. [You see what I did there?] "We all do." you smile at his words and keep walking and laughing. Suddenly this place felt so much happier, so much more like what you thought the perfect home would be like. You could feel in your heart that your brother felt your happiness, and shared it with you. You pass by the captains with their first mates.

"Cooking are we?" Antonio laughed as you all walk by.

"Mmm-hm!" you respond cheerfully as you walk a little closer.

"Can you make pancakes?" Mathew asked, after a long wait saying something above a whisper.

"Yeah," you say a little confused

"Can you teach Yao? Please, I really love pancakes!" even though he was quiet you could see how excited he was. You just couldn't say no to that face; it was so sweet and cute, you wanted to just hug it to death!

"I'll do you one better! Every morning come to Captain Gilbert's ship, and I'll have some pancakes ready for you!" he looked about to burst with happiness as he went to see if he had maple syrup in stock. You giggle a little and turn to head to Yao's kitchen. You feel a hand on your shoulder, Francis' face was so mixed. His eyes sparkled with pride, but were softened and slightly glazed with love (for you and Mathew) he smiled and pulled you into his arms. His voice cracked as if he was about to cry when he whispered,

"Merci… it has been a while since he looked so happy." You pressed your head into his chest for a second as a way of returning the hug. You wanted to wrap your arms around him, but they were carrying food. He let go and stepped back, all three with the same look of absolute joy. You smile and keep walking with Feli, who dragged Lovino along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Bad Touch Trio's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been so long since Mathew smiled like that; he hadn't since his mother died. It seemed impossible but all three of them had love and admiration for _. But now it increased tenfold. It was strange, but they really didn't mind sharing _. They had all been together since the beginning; every decision made, every loss, every gain, it was always done or taken together. They were dependent on each other; Gilbert would never say this aloud, but all three knew that he knew it in his heart. They headed to a small room below deck to talk.

"Did you see how happy _ looked? Like she liked being here." Antonio said thinking back to the smile on your face as you headed to the kitchen."

"I zink she does. She hated her life before, and now she lives ze total opposite. She said herself before she came abord zat she vanted zis." Gilbert said unable to keep the pleasure out of his voice.

"She wanted zis, do you zink zat she would one day want us?" Francis echoed their thoughts aloud.

"Maybe if we talk to her, have a drink, she will feel more comfortable. If she knows that we don't want her just for her body she may start to return our feelings." The Spaniard said thoughtfully.

"Worth a try." The other two agreed.

"So tonight _ will eat dinner with us!" Gilbert declared pushing his fist skyward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Le time skip and POV reader~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had made a potpie for the crew, you watched satisfied as they all happily ate it and came for seconds, and some for thirds! 'Good thing I made a lot!' you thought giving out another slice.

"Wow! They really like it vee~. Your such a good cook!" Feli said taking your attention away from the crew. "Don't you think so Lovi?" he asked as the grumpy Italian ate his with 5 diced tomatoes on top. He didn't answer, just let out a little grunt; that was enough to make you smile though.

"Well I should take some to Captain Gilbert and Ludwig," you say getting enough for each German to have seconds. You walk out and head for the captains quarters. You finally reach the door with the 'Die Awesome Captain' sign on it. You knock on the door. Antonio opens the door.

"Chica! Hey guys look who's here!" he yelled back into the room as he led you in. Francis and gilbert look up from a small table that the three were sitting at.

"Hey I brought your dinner! Do you know where Ludwig is so I can give him his?" you asked.

"Oh chica, he ate at El Tomate tonight. But there is enough for the four of us! Have you eaten yet?" you shake your head in response to the Spaniard's question.

"Bien!" Francis said pulling out a chair and gabbing the necessary dishes and silverware. You sat down and started to eat with them. Somehow this felt… right. Talking and laughing with all of them, you felt so safe.

"Belle thanks again for making Mathew pancakes." Francis said, his voice full of gratitude.

"Ven Mathew and Michelle's mom died, Francis' dad just dumped him and Michelle on zeir half brother Francis; he totally abandoned zem." Gilbert explained.

"I'm really sorry," you say to Francis. He nodded and stared down into his wine.

"It's okay, ze important zing is zat no one will ever hurt mon frère ou ma sœur again." He said looking up smiling. You admired all of them and their courage. Before you left with the dishes you walked to each one, giving a kiss on the cheek and left without another word. It didn't meant that you loved them, but it did mean that you definitely didn't hate them. You return to the kitchen and wash the dishes, then head for the room you shared with Michelle on 'La Rose'.

"Hi Chelles," you say as you walk in.

"Bonjour my amie! I found a nightgown from when I was younger so it should fit!"

"Thank you!" you say slipping on the (f/c) silk nightgown. You crawl into the small makeshift bed-sofa-thing. You tried to fall asleep but emotions were swirling in your mind. Who did you love? Was it okay to love all three? They seemed fine with it- going by the bruises on your front, but how long would they not mind sharing? Did you even love any of them? Was it just hormones or chemistry? Eventually you exhausted your brain to the point that you fell into a deep sleep. At this point, it didn't matter how you felt or about who. You needed to sleep before another busy day.

[1]- Seychelles has no official name, but it is rumored that Michelle is often used.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirate BTT x Reader part two:

**Hi, currently working on the next chapter, any couple requests? First vote per couple get their choice! So hurry! China's pair has already been chosen.**

It had been almost a month since you arrived on the trio's ships. You worked like all the crew, but you mostly ran personal errands for the captains; not that you minded, it meant that you got to know all the captains a lot more. All of them were so… AWESOME! They were perverts; yes they most defiantly were the most perverted people you ever met, but you loved all the jokes they made. You ate dinner with them every night, and got drunk on Saturdays; it was a total party! You started to return some of their feelings in hugs and going along with their perverted jokes about 'what they wish they could do to you'. you were a little confused though… how was it possible that you liked _all_ of them?

On another note, you made great friends with all of the captains siblings. Ludwig helped you get stronger and better at the muscle work you had to do on deck. Feliciano and Yao and you traded lots of recipes, you did most of the cooking on 'El Tomate'; while cooking you made good friends with Lovino. You often helped him clean since whenever he tried he usually made it worse (he's really clumsy). But in return you became really close. In fact he was your best friend! He taught you lots of curse words and always made you feel better when you were down. He knew about the captains feelings for you as did all the siblings. He was actually quiet protective over you and often called you 'sorellina' (little sister); but only in front of you, and he slipped once on accident when he didn't realize that the captains were there. He really wasn't as bad tempered as he seemed… okay he was, but who would have thought that he could smile or laugh?! That threw you for a loop the first time!

Any way, it was just another day done. You cooked pancakes for Mathew (he just never got sick of those things XD), and where headed to all the captains courters to see if they needed anything. You go to Captain Gilbert's first. You open the door and jump back a bit. Feli, Mathew, Yao, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and even Lovino and Ludwig had noisemakers and screamed

"Happy Birthday!" You stop for a second.

"Y-you remembered?" you ask barley above a whisper.

"Of coarse we did!" said the captains

"Idiota!" said Lovino.

"How could we forget?" chimed Mathew and Yao. Your eyes started to water, you ran up and managed to death hug everyone while crying your eyes out. Gilbert lifted up your chin, trying once again to kiss you.

"Don't you touch mia sorellina, you potato loving bastard!" screamed Lovino pulling you away (with the help of Michelle). The captains and you started to laugh. It was a pirate ship, so there was no cake or any of that stupid stuff. But since they all remembered considering the life style, meant a hell of a lot more.

So yes, the day went on as usual from there… no, not very glamorous. But Lovino slipped and got covered in flour trying to help you, Feli, and Yao clean the kitchen. That was a little odd and really funny. You had grown used to calling him fratello along with feli, so there where where two high pitched 'Fratello!'s and another high pitched 'Lovino' (Yao and Feliciano can sound like girls some times since they are still fairly young); then if that didn't sound pervy enough it was followed by a low pitched 'Cazzo!' [fuck] from a very pissed of Lovino. No one realized what it sounded like until Antonio ran in saying,

"Lovino! Don't do that kind of stuff with your… sib-lings…" [to clarify he slowed down and got quieter on 'siblings' because the situation registered to be different then what he thought was going on, did I lose you?]

"What the hell? I slipped and got covered in flour! What did you think was going on you horny bastard?" he yelled. Then a very white Lovino stormed out. You and Antonio had a short laugh. Lovino was being dragged back in by a man wearing your country's navel uniform.

"_! We have been hired to come and retrieve you! come with us!" Your eyes widened and you clutched onto Antonio who in turn wrapped his arms around you protectively.

"N-no…" you say grabbing the Spaniard tighter. He releases lovino and walks up to you.

"Madam, being a pirate is a crime punishable by death. If you do not come I will be forced to call reinforcements…" You look at an Antonio that was about to cry… and let go. You followed him to the plank to the government ship in a haze. Right before you stepped on you saw the Captains and siblings.

"Venite a trovarmi! Vieni nella mia città tardi e ci incontreremo! Forse non oggi o domani, ma si prega di tornare per me! Komm und finde mich! Komm in meine Stadt später und ich werde euch zu treffen! Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, sondern für mich zurück kommen Sie bitte!" [Come and find me! Come back to my town and I'm going to meet you! Maybe not today or tomorrow, but for me please come back!] you plead in Italian and German. Everyone understood and nodded and with that you left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to A Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had the nightmare again, the memory of being dragged away from the crew. The faces full of loss; the tears spilling from Feliciano and Mathew's eyes. The image has haunted you since.

"_? Would you mind going to town and picking up bread?" asked your mother. It pissed you off how they acted as if nothing happened.

"Of course, mother!" you call as you grab your satchel and head to the market. Once on your way you the market, you pass by the docks just as you do every time you go out. Still like always no new ships have docked themselves. You would feel disappointed, but the pain had been there so long you were numb. You get the bread and start to go back home. You could feel the weight on your eyelids; perhaps a nap wouldn't be horrible. You are in the field. The field you walked through with the Captains; the field that started your adventure and freedom. How could smoothing so sweet only last a month? And on your 16th birthday, your worst nightmare came true, you were sent back. To think, that you would never see them again. You curl up by an oak tree, the painful, bitter, tears threatening to overflow. And as they spill when you close your cloudy (e/c) eyes, you murmur,

"Mes amours, te vermisse dich…" [My loves(in French), I(in Spanish) miss you(in German)…]

"_,"a voice whispers.

"_," goes a second voice.

"_," says a third a bit louder. You open your eyes; the starry night reflects 3 pairs back at you. Your (e/c) orbs stretch wide to confirm what you thought. One pair blood red, one pair ocean blue, one pair emerald green!

"Hola, chica! Feel like an adventure?" says Antonio. You spring up wrapping your arms around the trio.

"You came back! You really came…" you cry into them.

"Of course!" they say in unison.

"What, you zought we would leave you? Chère! You wound me!" Francis said clutching your hand to his heart and kissing it.

"Ze ship is so unawesome without you zere. It took vay to long to plan this out," Gilbert said pulling you to your feet. You laugh for the first time since you left. You wished you could pour your heart out, but there would be time for that later. You take Antonio's knife and cut through the layers on the dress so it was lighter and shorter. [readers with long hair use a shred of fabric to tie it up, readers with short hair cut it with the knife]

"Gut! You look like a pirate again!" says Gilbert scrolling over you approvingly.

"A sexy pirate!" Francis purrs in your ear moving his hand down to your thigh. You even missed the rapist, what-d'ya-know.

"And I wonder who's not getting any tonight," you smile and punch him in the shoulder.

"Don't act like were desperate…" says Antonio wrapping his arms around you.

"Unless you're planning on giving us taste of vat ve have been missing." coos Gilbert, his breath tickling your ear. You let out a nervous laugh breaking away from all three grasps,

"Chère, it isn't kind to tease us." whines a disappointed Francis. You all laugh a bit at his tone.

"Let's start out to the south." says Antonio grabbing your hand.

"South?" you ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we're going to show you which way to start out tomorrow and how to contact us when you sleep."

"Spaniard say what now?" you ask frantically tried to understand.

"Chère, we're in a dream. We couldn't sail to your docks because the (country) sent out more navy ships to protect the docs." he held your hand comfortingly as he explained.

"So, ze awesome me vas going to send mien awesome Gilbird vith a letter, but ze stupid dumb ass military tried to shoot him down!" he throws his hands up in disbelief and frustration. "So ve vere talking to mien friend Mathis, and he knows a guy named Emil an-" he was interrupted by Antonio.

"Basically, Emil is into magic. We… got a hold of a book of spells. It was huge so we knew that there would be something." he said. "And we found this spell! So now we can talk to you in your dreams!" you nod, better understanding.

"So chère, go back home. Then we'll call you in your dreams tonight. When we 'ave more time, we will tell you how to get to the Southern border. We'll see vous there." You nod and tear up at the thought of leaving them again. It was the first time in a year you had seen any of them and you desperately didn't want it to be over. They see this and wrap their arms around you in a tight warm embrace. The next thing you knew your twin brother was holding you. The sun was high in the sky, opposite the starry night you had just seen moments ago. You sit up and look at him a little confused.

"I felt your depression; by the time I found you, it had melted away… You didn't have the nightmare for once." he concluded smiling.

"The Captains reached me in my dream." you said wiping away the happy tears at the memory. Your twin dabbled in magic, so you knew he would believe you.

"Are they coming to get you?!" he asked his smile wide and excited. You shake3 your head and explain the situation with the navy ships and heading South.

"Okay!" he yelled excitedly. "I'm coming with you!"

"Really?!" you stand up and grab his hands.

"Yeah, you're my twin, plus how is it fair that you get to get out of this stuffy place?" he asked kiddingly. You couldn't help but laugh at his attitude and purposely ridiculous face. You both plan to escape tonight; you still had money left from the bread because you were so good at bartering. You would use that to get some more food, meanwhile your brother would sneak out some of his clothes and you would meet at an ancient oak tree you both loved to climb.

You hugged and parted ways; heading for the market you pick up your pace. You went around picking up food and bought two burlap canteens to hold water or caudle. Then you saw it. The most gorgeously crafted sword you had ever seen. You had learned a fair amount about swords while on the ship.

"Sir!" you called the blacksmith who had his back turned. He turned wiping sweat off his brow. Then you realized. It was your ex-boyfriend (jerk boyfriend's name)! He smiled wide admiring the curves your tight dress showed.

"Hello there _! So you came to see me, did you?" he asked smugly.

"No…" you say. When his face turned to a frown your brain panicked. You couldn't afford this at its shelf price! You had to appease him, and fast!

"Well, it's not the only reason I came. My father's birthday is nearing, and I would adore getting him a better sword. That's why a came here; you and your father make swords of such high quality, and I was hoping that the price would become more fair, as a personal favor from one friend to another."

"Sorry _, a personal favor isn't worth enough to lower the price on that one."

"Well, what about a trade? I have some brand new scarves from the other sea at my house! I'm sure that would be fair, and you could give a few to your mother and sell the rest at the next town. That plus the money I have is surely enough?" you practically begged for him to take the trade.

"Okay. And if you go to dinner with me tomorrow, it will cost no more than that: the scarves and dinner. You were about to protest on instinct, but you stopped and happily nodded when you realized you were leaving tonight. He handed you the sword and after the thank yous, you sprinted off toward the oak tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LE AWESOME TOMATO ENDUCED TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You run up panting. Up in the tree you can see your brother. You wave a hello and he swiftly climbs down. He runs up giving you a hug, and patting you head affectionately.

"It's almost dark, what took you so long?" he asked looking a tad worried. You rest the cloth bad of food against the tree and bring the sword out. It was difficult to see in the dim twilight lighting, but he could still tell its value. He took it swinging it around and practicing a few moves. He sheathed it before simling.

"What a wonderful sword! It's so high quality that only one person could have made it." He inferred. "So how much did he make you pay?" he raised an eyebrow, obviously cautious of your answer.

"Only some of my scarves that I said were at home, and dinner tomorrow night." You smiled victoriously.

"Great! My sister is the best barterer in the world! Leave I to you to trick a free sword of this quality from that ass!" he exclaimed. You could tell, he loved what you did because he hated (ex-boyfriend). But it was true, and you would be lying if you said that you didn't think what you did was funny as hell. Just think of his face when he came to pick you up tomorrow night! You and your brother climb into the safety of the tree so you can sleep to receive directions from the trio.

You open your eyes to see the trio hovering over you.

"Good, the Chica is here!" chimes Antonio.

"Hi!" you smile.

"Chère, dream time goes fast, so when you wake up travel south, towards the constellation Gemini. You can find it, non?" Francis asked.

"Yes, I can." you confirm. "But what about during the day?" you question.

"There should be a fence, on the horizon. Just follow that Chica. But you should sleep during the day," Antonio advises. You nod nonchalantly, 'It'll be faster if we travel both day and night.' you think. You wanted to return to the captains, you wanted to go back to the rocking sea. You wanted to see everyone again. Even if it risked you health, going so long without sleep, you would do whatever it took to get back. The crew on the three ships felt more like family than your actual relatives. You just hoped that your brother wouldn't feel hurt or replaced when he met Lovino… You say goodbye to the trio and wake to your brother next to you and the stars above you. You find the constellation Gemini, and pack your things. You hated having to wake your brother, but you had to start moving fast. You shook his shoulder gently and whispered his name aloud. He stirred and peeked open an eye. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask 'is it time?'. You nodded and he sat up, stretching before you both climbed down the tree. You headed toward the constellation and explained how you knew which way to go. You continued on and on. You had stayed away from all cities so here were no questions being asked. It had been about 3 days you were travelling without sleep. Your brother could tell how much you wanted to be back with the crew. To him you had a different kind of sea sickness. He hadn't told you, but he was planning to go off far away. The next time you stopped at a big city he would say good bye. You had found your destiny; and his heart told him that his was in the city. He was actually a very good actor. He knew that a city would appreciate his talent more than a poor town that can't afford to build a theater. So in a way, he was as eager as you and did not complain. It was sunrise and finally you see the fence a few feet away.

"Oh no. they didn't tell me what to do once I reached the fence…" you say breathlessly. You reach the fence and your mouths drop. In front of you was a city. The city had a large port, and from there you could see the three beautiful ships docked. You smile and look at (b/n). He smiles and nods. At that you both hop the short fence and run to the docks. The adrenalin was pumping. You hadn't slept for 36 hours, but you couldn't feel a shred of fatigue. When you near, you almost cried. The trio is huddled, backs to you, around a table that probably had a map. You drop your bag and run up to them.

"Francis! Antonio! Gilbert!" you yell the tears spilling. They turn around in time for you to jump on them like a little kid. After a year you had never missed anybody so much. They all wrapped their arms around you letting the tears flow into your hair. You sobbed into their torsos. Your heart felt as if it would burst from the pure happiness. After the moment you all let go.

"She said my name first! Zerefore she picks me!" said Francis who nuzzles your neck. Of course Gilbert and Antonio protest and get into an argument. You just laugh; you missed their quarrels so much!

"So frau," says Gilbert. "Vich one." The trio gathers in a line side by side. You look down to think.

"I'm sorry…" you start. "I can't pick. I know it's wrong, but I truly love all three of you with all my heart. I never missed anybody as much as I missed you three." You start to cry, " And I'm sorry, but I just can't pick!" you look down quite ashamed of yourself. Saying you love all of them is like saying you love none of them. But was it? No. You loved all of them for sure. But how does that make any sense?! Why were you so confused? You feel a hand on your head. You look up to see the three smiling. They all reach down and kiss you, somehow managing a four way kiss. When they move back they all smile.

"Wir alle lieben dich auch," says Gilbert.

"Nous avons tous t'aime aussi," says Francis.

"Tenemos todo lo que quiero," says Antonio.

"We all love you too," they chime together. You smile and go into another embrace, this time the kisses being separate.

"Part of me feels guilty, is it even possible to love more than one person at a time?" you ask.

"Of course; it's called polygamy." says your brother nonchalantly. "I'm going to stay in the city." he informs you. You nod.

"Promise you'll let us visit?" you ask.

"Naturally!" he smiles. And you give him a last hug goodbye. You turn and climb aboard the ship. Once aboard all eyes turn to you. Then you hear a round of cheering and 'welcome back'. You here Lovino scream and curse from below deck. At this you give Antonio a confused look.

"He hasn't been the same since you left." he said simply. Lovino stomps up the stairs asking what all 'the annoying fucking noise' was for. When his eyes land on you, he stops dead in his tracks.

"Ciao fratello!"[Hi brother!] you smile. He walks up to you, a mystified look on his face.

"Mia sorellina, è davvero?" [My little sister, is it really you?] he whispers.

"Si!" you exclaim before bringing him into a hug. He hugged you back; and when you both let go, he was smiling. You were then hug-attacked by Mathew, Michelle, Yao, and Feliciano. Then helped off the floor and patted of the head by Ludwig.

That night everyone on the ship was wasted and celebrating, even Ludwig! But everyone was celebrating something other than your return as well.

~~Flash back to an hour after you returned to the crew~~

You were talking with the captains below deck, like you often did. The trio look at each other then back at you. They stand up and walk over to where you sat. they exchange one more glance before simultaneously kneeling. Francis pulls out a box. In it was a ring with three different gems lined vertically. In order from the top to the bottom was a black cross, then a blue fleur de lis, then a red circle [get it German cross, fleur de lis, and a tomato lined vertically].

They all say in unison,

"_ will you marry us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Pirate BTT x Reader

_"_ will you marry us?"_

Of course you said yes immediately. Some might have thought it weird to be married to three men. Most would have called it taboo. But what the hell, you were a (physically) strong, independent, woman on a pirate ship; everything on that list was taboo. So would it hurt to add one more thing? Besides, no one on the ship had a problem with it. Of course, Lovino acted mad that you were marring the 'tomato, potato, and rose bastards'. But even he was fine with it on the inside.

So, yup! Everyone was celebrating. Although, what _pirate _ever has a happy ending.

~~~~Time skip 6 months: You were married, had a gorgeous ceremony bla, bla, bla (you also met: Alfred, one of the strongest crew members, and Arthur, a rival/fellow captain of another ship who is nicer to us because he and Alfred are lovers)~~~~

"_," Tony called. "Time to get up!" he chirped, kissing your forehead. Your (e/c) orbs blinked to adjust to the candle light in the cabin. The Spaniard was dressed and sitting on the end of the bed. Francis was putting the finishing touches on his outfit. And Gilbert, like always, was the last of the Captains to get out of bed and take a shower; so he was walking around in his towel. Then dropping it and walking in the nude… "Oy! Would it kill both of you to walk around with pants _on_?" Antonio asked.

"'Ey! At least I'm not ze last up!" Francis said acting offended.

"Vat?! It's good to have airflow!" Gilbert said striking a pose, only to be hit with a pair of underwear thrown by Antonio. Gilbert took them and threw them back at Tony laughing his signature 'kesesese'. You laughed and gave all of them a good morning kiss before getting ready. You finished putting your hair up and ran to the kitchen.

You still made pancakes for Mathew every morning. Though recently, Michelle, Lovi, and Ludwig started joining you guys for breakfast. Feli and Yao, who were curious about the recipe, learned how to make them and helped you out. Skipping into the mess hall area, you greet everyone and head to the kitchen. Apologizing for being late you help Feli mix the batter, and start heating the pans. Yao was mixing the batter, but looked a little sad. Scratch that; he looked fucking suicidal kind of depressed!

"Yao, are you okay? You look really sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine aru…" he said not looking up from the bowl. You quietly directed Feliciano to keep cooking and walked over to the Chinese man. He was wise for his age, and always had a story or parable to make the situation happier. "It's just that I wish that I had someone that loves me… you have the captains, Al has Arthur. Feliciano has Ludwig."

"WaitFelihaswho?" you slur out of surprise. You still see that he is sad and decide to drop it. "We're going to my home town port, come to the town with me and the captains! You can meet my family too!" He looked up and started to smile,

"Really?" You nod. He smiled a more and continued on. You were happy you could make him feel better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had docked the ship and decided to check out shops with Yao while they were bartering. You were in a pottery shop when your youngest sister ran in.

"Hello?" she said to the clerk, "I need to sell all of these." She set a leather bag of almost every vase you own on the counter.

"(Sister's Name)! What's wrong! Why are you selling all this?" She turned to your voice and teared up.

"Oh! _! It's horrible! Th-they got (twin brother's name)!" she cried.

"Who is 'they'? How do you know?" you ask, concern rising about your brother. She hands you a paper, it read:

_Dear (last name) Family,_

_ Recently your daughter _ has been wed to the Captains of a band of pirates. She ran away to be with them and your son (b/n) ran away to pursue acting. Now, I have been double crossed by her husbands and an acquaintance of mine, (ex boyfriends name), had been double crossed by her. So, we decided to take (b/n) hostage. To compensate for your daughter, you must pay 50,000 dollars. Or you can provide us with her location instead and we will kill her. To make sure that you believe us, we attached a box (you should open the box now).That will continue until he dies. And if he does, we will kill you all._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

You stare on horror at the note. Yao who had been reading over your shoulder did the same.

"(s/n), what was in the box?" you ask cautiously.

"(b/n) finger, it even had a ring we sent him for his birthday on it!" she started to cry harder.

"Sell the vases. Stay here, I will be back in a minute. Yao! We need to take this to the captains."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Captain's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was wrong. _ did not know this, but an acquaintance of Gilbert charmed the wedding rings they wore. If _ was upset or in trouble or whatever, they changed depending. It went as followed

Gold: Happy/Excited

Silver: Nervous

Black: Scared

White: Confused

Brown: Angry

And when they were far away, it glowed (like mega bright) so that if she was taken they could walk at night using the brightness of the rings as light and to tell how near she is.

And all three rings were cycling through the same colors; Silver, Black, Brown. They were swirling and mixing because they were changing so fast. Something was most defiantly wrong.

The rings weren't glowing, so she wasn't far. Leaving Antonio to continue bartering, Francis and Gilbert set out to find _.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yao and you quickly looked for the captains. It wasn't long before you both ran into Francis.

"Ma Chérie! Ca va? [My dear! are you okay?]You look upset?"

"Where is Gilbert and Tony! You all need to see something!" Your eyes were wide and troubled. He nodded and called for Gilbert. The albino was in hearing range and popped out from around the corner of a market tent.

"Notre amour [our love] has something to tell all of us. Allons-y, ou est Tony [Let's go, where is Tony]?" he asked. Gilbert nodded, the smug smile not plastered to his face for once. The four of you start back towards the shop that Antonio was at. You see him as he finished paying the clerk.

"Tony! Come quickly!" you say.

"Chica, are you okay?" You shake your head no,

"Are you pregnant?" ask Gilbert and Francis in unison.

"Oh! We're going to have a little conejito [little bunny rabbit] running around the ship?" asked Tony excitedly.

"I'm not pregnant!" you scream, upset that you're wasting time. You hand them the note and watch their faces slowly sour. They look up at you after they finished.

"The crew will stay docked here. Ludwig, Feliciano, Mathew, and Michelle will stay and protect your family. You should stay too Chica." says Tony firmly. You narrow your eyes dangerously.

"No. My ex- took my brother. This is personal." Before Antonio could argue, Gilbert cut in.

"You know ve can't force her Tony." Francis nodded, agreeing with the albino. Tony sighed before Gilbert continued.

"Us four vill take a ship and find zem. Yao, you'll come along and ve'll also take Alfred und Lovino." Everyone nodded.

You introduced the siblings that were staying behind to your family. You other brother asked why you weren't staying, but before you could provide an answer,

"Oliver! Get away from her." Your mother shot you a glare and wrapped her arms around her protectively. "Married to three men… Three pirates! We gave you a good life, and you threw it away for a life of sin!" she spat. Feli gave you a hug, attempting to cheer you up. It was clear that you weren't wanted.

You head back to the ship, ready to start the long journey…


	4. Chapter 4

Pirate Btt x Reader: Part 4

Aboard the ship you had talked to the captains. There was an address to send the money on the note, but only idiots would think that they were actually keeping him there. Alfred said he had no clue, but that one of Arthur's 'magic dude friends' might know where he was.

"Ve could go to Vladimir's place and see if he knows." suggested Gilbert.

"No one knows where 'e is. It was a fluke zat ve ran into 'im at ze port where we bought ze rings." countered Francis.

"Amigos, why don't we just go to Lukas' place." said Antonio.

"But he is all ze vay in Norvay…" whined Gilbert.

"What else are we supposed to do? No one else can help us find Arthur." you pointed out.

"There is his little bro, Peter." said Alfred.

"He hates the little bastardo, there is no way he is going to tell Peter where the hell he is." argued Lovino.

"Where does Peter live?" you asked Alfred.

"The little dude lives on the east coast of England." he answered.

"Zat _eez _on ze vay to Norway, we could stop there to refuel." said Francis. It was agreed. From then things went as usual, but everyone spent time brushing up on their sword fighting. You also trained with Alfred a lot, since he was probably the strongest sailor ever created. The dude could drag a carriage, with horses attached! So he was entrusted to keep the whole crew in tip top shape. Before long, you had reached the docks in a small town called Sealand. (Sealand is a town in England as well as a country/micro nation) Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio went to talk to Peter. Not being all that interested, Yao, Lovino, and yourself went to look around the small town. You had not gotten too far when you heard a quiet voice.

"Yao?" you all turn to see a boy, not too much younger than yourselves, maybe about 10. He had short black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Kiku!" exclaimed Yao running over and hugging the child. Kiku, as he was called, struggled against the hug and finally broke free but Yao managed to keep an arm around him. "Everyone this is my little brother." At this Kiku pushed him away, and looked down. "Wha-what's wrong aru?"

"I don't mean you any disrespect, but I cannot call you my brother anymore. The day you left myself, Mei, Young Soo, and Leon that was decided." he said voice shaking and eyes watering." Yao grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't shut me out Kiku, please? I sent money to take care of y-"

"The money wasn't enough, we missed you, and we needed you. We didn't need the money… we could have lived on the streets and at least we would have been together." he started to cry harder.

"I explained in the letter I left that I couldn't do that. I lost my job and couldn't pay the rent aru. If I didn't have a job or a home they would have taken you all away." Kiku stopped sobbing and opened his eyes. "Please don't be mad at me aru, I just thought it was best. That way you four could still be together. Then I joined a pirate crew, we make a lot more money trading rare items and I could pay all the bills aru! I recently paid off all the debts and just asked the captains if you all could join." Kiku gave a small smile and nodded.

"I used the extra money you sent to buy us all some presents. I told the others that you sent them. So you know; you gave Mei a doll, Leon Jackie Chan pajamas, Young Soo a notebook and colored pencils, and a new samurai sword for me." Yao nodded and thanked Kiku for cheering all the other siblings up. A couple seconds later, a loud siren sounds followed by laughter. A little boy with a white and navy blue hanbok, short black hair, and one stubborn curl poking out turned the corner. He ran laughing and spinning the handle on the hand siren.

"Young Soo!" Yao laughed. Kiku just sighed and apologized to passer byes for the noise. Young Soo was met by a little laughing girl. She wore a pink qipao and white skirt, and her long brown hair flew behind her; she had one stubborn curl too. She was laughing and spinning before Young Soo tackled her.

"Hey!" Yao yelled an excited greeting. The children turn around then smile, jumping up and running to Yao. He introduces the little girl as Mei. Young Soo was quick to point out your (cup size) boobs. This caused Mei to go into a short rant and smack his head, Yao to look down and apologize, and Kiku to just blush. A few seconds later a boy in a burgundy duangua and brown trousers walked up. He had a long pony tail and looked much like Yao.

"Oh look it's Leon! I was wondering where you were." he stops and looks up. He stood for a few seconds just staring, his face unreadable.

"Huh. Ya came back, so that mean we goin' on a boat now too?" he asked no emotion to his voice.

"Sure does!" Yao chirped. This sent Young Soo into an excitement filled fit. He and Mei started talking excitedly in a mix of languages, then jumped on Yao asking many questions. Leon walked over tugging on his pant leg, also asking questions though you couldn't tell if he was excited or not. Yao got lower and lower to the ground, being practically devoured by the kids. You found out later that Yao who is 15 is the eldest, next came Leon who was 12, Kiku who was 11, Mei who was 9, and last was Young Soo who was 8.

It wasn't long before the captains came back with Lovino.

"So did he know anything?" you asked.

"No he said Arthur hasn't said a word to him in years." replied Tony.

"Told you the bastard wouldn't know shit!" Lovino spat. Two pairs of eyes went wide.

"You said a bad word!" yelled Young Soo pointing at the Italian. You patted him on the head.

"He does that. You'll just have to ignore it for now, okay?" Young Soo nodded and smiled again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about a week since the Kids joined the crew. Kiku and Leon managed to help out with the cleaning and cooking. Mei was a good lookout. And Young Soo… well he kind of got in the way. But he was good at keeping everyone's spirits up with music and dancing. One time you were playing hide and seek with the kids, even Kiku joined this time! Despite how serious he usually was.

"3,2,1! Ready or not, here I come!" you yell. You here a slight chuckle behind you. You turn to see the captains. "What?" you question, the blood rushing to your cheeks.

"You'd make suck a cute mother Chica!" Antonio smiled.

"Ja, will zere ever be einige kinder [some kids] of our own to make trouble?"

"Oui, it would make zing more interestant [interesting]! But per'aps we should vait until we retrieve ton frère." Francis continued. Feeling a little overwhelmed at the sudden requests and the mention of your brother, you just nodded.

"Chica…" Antonio came over to rub your back soothingly.

"Ve vere just joking, ve have lots of time." Gilbert added. You had started to think more and more about your brother. You wanted kids but, would they grow up right? A pirate ship wasn't a place for children! Your mind was spinning.

"_?" Francis called you from your thoughts. "Don't worry, we vill find your brother. And zere is no rush. Let us just take a breath." Francis helped calm your nerves. He gave you a kiss on the lips and started to let his hands roam.

"Hey no fair!" Tony started to nuzzle your neck. Gilbert came up behind you and started to nibble on your earlobe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEXY TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later all four of you got cleaned up and walked up from below deck. Kiku was sword fighting with Alfred, Mei was playing with her doll, Young Soo was drawing, and Leon was sewing cloths? What? You walk over to where he was stitching cloth together the cloth on a dress form.

"What are you making?" he didn't flinch or respond. You were about to tap his shoulder, but Yao walked up.

"Oh! There you are aru!" he said walking over to you and Leon. He put his fingers by Leon's ears, taking out ear plugs? you look around to see all the children had them. Oh shit. Your brain put the pieces together.

"I am so sorry!" you apologized blushing a deep red.

"Oh no need aru! Even without the earplugs, they probably wouldn't have heard. Just a precaution aru~!" he laughed. you forced a little laugh too. "I… I just want to make sure that I'm the best big brother I can be after being gone so long." You nodded your understsanding.

"How long?" you asked. He looked down.

"2 years without a brother." your face twisted with sympathy and you patted his shoulder.

"They know you did the best you could." you comforted. Leon had gone and collected the rest of the earplugs. He handed them to Yao.

"_." he called. You turned to him standing next to the dress form, a complete dress on it. He took it off handing you, it was (color that suits you) dress, the sleeves made of (the same color) sheer paneling, and a strip of paneling tied into a ribbon on the back. "Would you go try it on? I made it for ya 'cause a lot of your clothes look like pirate clothes instead of, like stuff girls wear." You laughed at his unknown interest in fashion and did as he asked. The dress barely touched the floor and it fit you perfectly. You stepped out to a sea of compliments from the others.

"It fits perfectly, how did you do that without measuring me?"

"The pervert measured you while you were sleeping." he said pointing to Young Soo. Everyone went silent.

"If you asked, I would have let you take my measurements…" you stated.

"I know, he took them on his own for whatever stupid reason, I just decided to use them when I found out this morning." he said somehow face still void of emotion.

"Ooookay…." you said, thoroughly disturbed.

"I made some stuff for everyone else too." he said walking inside the ship, down to the rooms. He returned a few minutes later with clothes. Romano came out from the kitchen eating a tomato around the same time. He handed each of the captains an embroidered jacket. Antonio's was bright red, Francis' was ocean blue, and Gilbert's was a deep shade of blue known as 'Prussian Blue'. They held them out astounded at the craftsmanship. Leon then handed a white cotton shirt to Lovino. Then gave Yao a red, traditional Chinese, shirt that was embroidered with a golden dragon.

"When do you have time for this aru?" Yao said, looking somewhat disturbed. Leon simply shrugged. The captains stared for a few seconds before going to change. Lovino and Yao just put their new shirts on there and soon everyone was dressed in new clothes. Leon looked you all up and down then gave you a look. You guessed it was supposed to be satisfied but you couldn't really tell. He walked off and started to color with Young Soo. Strange child…. you thought. But you did look quite nice in the dress, perhaps it would be good to have him around.

Later that day you pass by Young Soo. He had a photo and some paintbrushes. As well as a canvas, some pencils, and many other tools used in art. You walked over to see what he was drawing. As you peered over his shoulder, you see a face that you distinctly recognized. He was repainting the Mona Lisa!

"EH?! Young Soo, what are you doing?" he looked over his shoulder at you.

"Oh hello _! Captain Francis gave me a picture of this painting. The lady was really pretty so I wanted to paint her too!" his reasons seemed innocent enough, but the fact that he could perfectly recreate the Mona Lisa was quite disturbing. You gathered everyone to show them the painting.

"Mon dieu! It looks exactly like 'er!" exclaimed Francis.

"How many do I have to tell you and Leon that that's illegal!" scolded Yao.

"Calm the fuck down, the little idiota didn't know any better." Romano defended.

"I say let the kid paint." says Tony. You nal turned to him confused, he usually had such a strong opinion of wrong and right. Why would he be okay with this? "He thought she was pretty. He didn't do any harm. Besides, we _are_ pirates. If the authorities get us we are all dead anyway. Its not like he's going to get us in more trouble; that isn't even possible." You nodded, his words were true. everyone marveled over the paintings quality for a little longer. They soon left so it was just you and Young Soo. You enjoyed watching him paint, humming a happy little tune.

"Hey _?"

"Yes?" you responded to the little voice.

"Do you really think my paintings are that good?"

"Trust me, they are amazing. I promise I'm not lying. You are a very good artist." He smiled and grabbed your hand.

"Come on!" he chirped. You followed him below deck until you got to the room he and Leon shared. Usually the guarded it with their lives, but he made you close your eyes and led you inside. He turned a light on and gave the signal to look. It looked like any room, it was neat. But it was smaller than you remembered it being. Wait. When did someone build a HUGE walk-in closet in there? He led you over and opened the doors. A plank of wood divided the closet vertically. On one side was Leon's dress form. It was companied by lots of cloth, some sewing equipment, and many dresses. There were some shirts and pants as well. All of them were so beautifully crafted. "That's what Leon makes." Young Soo clarified. He opened the door to the other half. It was canvas after canvas of paintings. They were beyond words. Some were copies. But some you knew were originals. There was the sunset on the water, there was him, there was other scenes of the ocean and beaches, towns. There was a particularly well done one of Kiku and Alfred sword fighting.

"Oh my god." You mutter, totally awestruck.

"Leon and I are running out of space. He said that you could convince the captains to dock some where on the way so that we can sell some of them." he explained. "We thought that if we showed the captains, they might take them from us and keep the money for themselves. But we need the money for more supplies." he finished. You looked over and rubbed his head.

"They won't, I promise. But, may I keep one of your paintings? They are very beautiful." HE responded with a nod and a childish laugh. Somehow, this seemed like the start of something quite interesting.


End file.
